Forum:2009-01-21 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Well, I guess the question now is, is the bearer of the BFS 'related' to Adam? And is there any doubt that the package contains a 'who' rather than a 'what'? --Donovan Ravenhull 08:39, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but which 'who'? Olga's body? Zulenna's? (probably unlikely) Or someone knew? I can't see it being Punch and Judy just yet, but I wouldn't bet on that, either. Wow. And I was just expecting the Rumbletoys. I must admit, I like this twist better. -Evaneyreddeman 16:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : I don't interpret it as a body. It appears that the unnamed person is carrying the package in one hand. Do you think the package is larger and on wheels, or the woman is a giantess or amazon and can carry a body one-handed? (Wild theory: It's another assassination attempt. I don't expect that, but it's possible.) Argadi 20:57, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :: hmm, it's too small for punch or judy, olga wouldn't have a brain and i don't see how zulenna would be of any use to the baron at the moment. maybe he regenerated lars in order to blackmail agatha ::Finn MacCool 21:02, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmmmmm.... or as an attempt to distract her from his son. --Donovan Ravenhull 00:55, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :: on the second thought, we don't know whether the baron could even have been able to catch the airship carrying lars' body... :: so, maybe vrin or aaronev (don't remember if his brain got deep-fried or not) ::Finn MacCool 12:09, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'd assume Aaronev's brain was deep-fried, since he was killed by being electrocuted (and rather spectacularly at that). Not that that proves anything (mad science after all), but I'm not expecting to see Aaronev again. -Evaneyreddeman 16:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Given the information that the revivification process takes "weeks of constant monitoring" (according to the Baron, when he reconstructed Olga), I seriously doubt he or anyone else has had time to revive either Lars or Aaronev, whether it's possible or not. ::::I'm guessing that the contents of the jug are something that Grantz was sent out to capture, and return to the Baron with the moment she succeeded. Otherwise, it would be more efficient (from an empire management point of view) for her to airship the jug back and continue hunting monsters. I'm guessing the contents are something that is important enough to the Baron's war plans for him to send out his best monster hunter to capture quickly, and yet (despite the precautions of the Immobilex Jug) something he expected her to have little trouble capturing, due to the very short timeframe he has to work with. ::::On the other hand, it could be something even Grantz has had a lot of trouble capturing, possibly involving her being in the field for quite some time. It would have to be mostly uninvolved with the current battle for Castle Heterodyne, in this case, and possibly something the Baron expects will shed light on the mysteries he has been facing. The Baron does know that Barry said some very strange things about him to Doctor Beetle, things that explain his lack of trust but the Baron doesn't really understand. The Baron also knows that time travel is possible, obviously enough. ::::My favorite theory is that the Baron put two and two together, and realized that either his future self, or at least a good enough clone to fool Barry, may still be running around somewhere, and sent Grantz out to hunt him down, capture him, and bring him back immediately (or to confirm that he disappeared back into the future). It would be the first thing I would do, if I were in the Baron's position and people started claiming I had done things I knew nothing about. ::::Unfortunately, the Baron already knows now how his future is playing out, but Lucrezia's control over his mind is probably preventing him from telling anyone about it, or acting on his knowledge in any way that runs counter to Lucrezia's plans. If this is the case, the clone/future self will probably shed light on some of the mysteries of the series, and then be set free by the present Baron, to the surprise and probably chagrin of everyone involved, especially Grantz. --Tatter D 17:41, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure that Lucrezia's wasp is making the Baron do anything except follow orders he hears from Lucrezia, of which there appears to be just one so far, "Silence!" Clearly, when Lucrezia isn't telling him not to, he can act independently, e.g. by attacking her. I wonder if the 'silence' order is what's preventing Klaus from warning Gil about Klaus's condition? --DryBrook 16:00, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: Your favorite theory is very interesting, I hadn't considered the time-travel-duplicate characters. Your point about now knowing how long Grantz has been looking for the monster is significant (although I caught the suggestion somewhere that the Jug is empty, and the Baron wants Grantz to go after Agatha). One minor nit with your presentation: Olga may have taken a long time because she was fried and then buried for a while. Lars might be much faster to being back. Argadi 19:56, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Despite the fact that the theory didn't pan out (just as well, I'd probably get bored with GG if I was able to predict where things were going with any reliability), it would have been an interesting situation. The "present" Baron would almost certainly try to take steps to prevent his future self from knowing what he was doing, maybe directly altering his own brain to make himself forget who he sent to capture his future self. But the "future" Baron would know what the "present" one could not have, that after the destruction of Sturmhalten Lucrezia's plans could no longer be impeded. He probably would only let himself be captured after that point, ending up with a situation not unlike the "Joker in a jail cell" from the recent Batman movie. ::::::Still, at least I was partially right... and the way it ended up, at least there's now an explanation why Othar hasn't paid Agatha another visit yet. --Tatter D 15:51, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, we don't actually know if the 'few months' he had said he would let go by have gone by yet. That's an explanation too. :P LadyVivamus 16:04, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: passed between Zum Zum (where Othar said that) and Passholdt. Some likely passed between Passholdt and Strumhalten. However, it seems that only a day or two passed between Strumhalten and Mechanicsburg. All in all, I'd say that Othar's 'few months' weren't up by the time he was captured. With a vague promise like that, anything less than 2 years probably qualifies. --DryBrook 20:30, 28 January 2009 (UTC) + Assuming that it's the same size inside that it appears to be, it's only big enough for a small body (e.g., Olga but not Punch). However, if it's related to Klaus's plan to destroy Castle Heterodyne, then it's likely to be something nasty that he can unleash against the castle. Those glowing monsters in the Strumhalten sewers were relatively nasty. My money is on "something new", though.DryBrook 20:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC)